einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Armory
This is a list of all the various weapons and equipment that can be bought from the armory. Normal items have no special designation. Note that there are several items on this list that are standard equipment but aren’t listed in the OP (e.g. grenades). Prototypes that have been approved of are included, with the name of original designer(s) added. Prototypes that have not been approved of (yet) are included in their own category at the end. All weapons come with 1 magazine/battery of ammunition. Extra ammunition is available for a price. You may buy things for others but may not pool your tokens. You are allowed to lend tokens to other players. For more information on any item, click on it to go to its own page. Alternatively, if you want to know about how effective a weapon is, you can look it up on the Weapon Statistics page For anyone looking to get cheaper access to items, we are creating the Player Market page. Here, you can post items in your inventory as for sale or for rent, providing us with a centralized area to look at all such items. A list of all items using the Armory Item template can be found here: Category: Armory Item TOP =Armory: regular items= Conventional (note: In the case of lasers and some other weapons, batteries are rated by time rather than shots. A 50 second battery can be used for a continuous 50 second beam or 50, 1 for a pulses or anything in between) Cost | Item Name :Ammo: Battery good for 50 seconds. Extra batteries are 1 token each. :Description:The standard issue hand laser is a medium power laser built into the shape of a fully articulated glove and replaces the ordinary protective suit's glove. A simple weapon that requires the user to simply point his index finger at what needs to be dead and then flex his thumb to fire. Contrary to popular opinion, going “Pew Pew” while firing is not necessary. :Ammo: Battery good for 30 seconds. Extra batteries are 1 token each. :Description: It's a very complex thing, squeezing all these high tech optics and firing systems into a compact rifle shape and having it be tough enough not to just break apart in the middle of a mission, but that’s not really important to you. What's important to you is that when you press the trigger on this tube thing, it makes scary aliens magically die. Note: The laser's frequency is too high to be seen by the naked eye, please do not wave your hand in front of the barrel to make sure it's working. :Ammo: 10 round magazine. Extra magazines are 1 token each :Special: :*High kickback: If the shooter's strength is below 4 there is a 10% chance of hurting themselves with the kickback from this weapon. :Description: F***ing magnets man, how do they hurl a metal slug at hypersonic speeds? Quite well as it turns out. Even with the inertia dampeners built into this thing, it has a hell of a kick. Inaccurate at long range, it makes up for it in short range stopping power. :Ammo: Both canister types good for 10 bursts, you get 1 canister of your choice on purchase. :Description: The Universal Chemical Thrower (or ‘super soaker’ for its friends) is a simple gun body with some tubing for throwing various chemicals out at high speeds. There are currently two types of ammo available: :*Namite is a rather viscous fluid that burns at very high temperatures. The thrower is equipped with a small pilot light at the end which can be turned on or off. :*Sticky goop is actually a mixture of two separate solutions which upon mixing create a rapidly expanding sticky goop that catches and ensnares targets. One gets a free small spray can with dissolving agent which is mildly irritating to bare skin. :The weapon has a small gas canister to clean out the tubing after each shot. :Designed by Pancaek Nillys (namite) and Miyamoto De Bergerac (Sticky goop). :Ammo: Battery good for 1 minute. Extra batteries:N/A :Stat requirement: Strength 5 :Special: :*Spray: this weapon can not be aimed any more than being pointed in the general direction of what you want to hit. :*Single use: This weapon cannot be reloaded. :Description: Imagine a bug zapper. Now imagine a bug zapper that could fry anything in 50 meters. The Tesla arc is the electrical equivalent of a flame thrower. Point it in the general direction of things that need deadifying and let a few gigawatts do the work for you. Extra batteries are not available, because the tesla arc essentially burns its cheap electronics out after a minute of use. WARNING: Electrical current does not know friend from foe and will arc to anything in front of it. :Options: +3 tokens to replace the electronics :Ammo: Black box Magazine good for 10 shots :Description:Developed using artifacts recovered by Faith Valentine, this weapon causes crystalline growths to appear on your targets. These growths restrain movement as well as rapidly growing inward, crushing, impaling and continuing to grow within the target. You may also be able to use it to create vast crystal fields and start a business selling shiny things to hippies and idiots. :Ammo: 50 round magazine. Extra magazines are 3 token each. :Stat requirement: Strength 5 :Description: Why fire bullets when you can fire a barrage of tiny, explosive rockets instead? This thing can unleash a barrage of high explosive tipped, rocket propelled warheads at a rate of five per second, reduce a slab of concrete into gravel in roughly half that. Too bad rockets need a little while to speed up and run out of fuel after a bit rendering the rifle completely useless at anything but medium range. Oh well, you could probably still bash someone over the head with it. :Ammo: 75 round helical magazine. Extra magazines are 4 tokens each. :Stat Requirement: Strength 5 :Special: :*Burst: This weapon can fire in 3-shot bursts for added effect. :*Overcharge: This weapon can fire an overcharged shot. (Req. 7 STR) :*Super-Overcharge: This weapon can fire a massively overcharged shot. (Req. 11 STR) :Description: Invented by the late Nekarios Aurea-Inanis, the Sibilus is a hybrid weapon, a bullpup gauss rifle with far more gauss components than a normal rifle and fires rocket rifle rounds. It has a high rate of fire, even higher when the burst fire mode is used, and is capable of both normal and extreme overcharged shots. In tests, it has proved to be a powerful weapon, slicing through MkIII suits and cyborgs with ease, and capable of damaging battlesuit plate with all but normal shots :Ammo: Battery good for 1 minute. Extra batteries 2 token each. :Stat Requirement: Strength 5 :Description: This thing was originally designed to be used by mining probes and salvage yards and can slice through just about anything with even a halfhearted sweep. Designed to be used in short bursts, sweeping the beam across your targets. Works just as well against heavy plate armor as it does on bare flesh. :Ammo: Generator good for 1 shot a minute :Stat Requirement: 7 strength :Description: Made using artifacts recovered by Milno Enedrasi, this weapon fires a large, invisible beam of destruction that melts and vaporizes your targets. Slightly less powerful than a cutting laser in terms of destructive capability, but it's massive beam size makes up for what it lacks in straight destructive force. :Ammo: 3 round magazine. Extra magazines are 3 token each. :Stat requirement: Strength 10 :Special: :*Suicidal kickback: If the shooter has less than 12 strength there is a 25% chance of hurting themselves with the kickback of this weapon. :Description: How does one improve on the Gauss rifle? They make it three times as big and load it with a 1/16th kiloton nuclear tipped shells of course. This hulking brute of a cannon is the sort of thing most men can't wield without a powered exoskeleton or genetic modification, and even fewer can withstand the force of its recoil. Also, just in case this wasn't clear, don't fire it at close range unless you like fission assisted suntans. :Ammo: Concentrated crystal solution tank good for roughly 30 shots or 3 charged volleys. Extra tanks are 4 token each. :Stat requirement: Strength 12 :Description: There's a lot of complex crap going on here with the flash solidification of crystal matrices, electrical repulsion and sophisticated metamaterials. That's not important to you; what's important to you is that this gun shoots 2 foot long shards of crystal that impale their target and then explode into electricity. And what's better is that if you hold the trigger rather than just squeeze it, you can drain more of the tank and then fire 10 of those crystals at once. :Ammo: Battery good for 3 rounds. Extra batteries are 3 token each. :Stat requirement: Strength 12 :Description: Otherwise known as the lavalamp cannon. This thing fires globs of high energy plasma trapped inside a bubble shaped magnetic field. When it makes contact with something solid, the object passes through the magnetic field and into the burning maelstrom inside. Leaves basketball sized, perfectly spherical holes in anything that gets in it's way until the plasma inside cools or is runs out as it melts through other matter. Because of limitations with the Field Generator, the plasma ball only moves at roughly 90-120 miles an hour, meaning people a few hundred feet away will see it coming, step to the side and then laugh at you as it drifts by. As such, make sure to take take them by surprise. :Ammo: Single Round. Extra rounds are 3 token each. :Stat requirement: Strength 15 :Special: :*Suicidal kickback: If the shooter has less than 16 strength there is a 25% chance of hurting themselves :Description: Take a railgun, modify it for extreme accuracy, fit it to fire a quarter kiloton shell, fit that shell with miniature maneuvering rockets and a computer to control them. Then link that computer to a targeting system in the railgun so that it can guide that hypersonic chunk of metal to a target a mile and a half away within a 2 inch margin of error. That's the LESHO Rifle. :Ammo: Single Use Battery. Extra batteries: NA :Stat requirement: Strength 18 :Special: :*Single use: This weapon cannot be reloaded. :Description: The ultimate in mobile destruction. Point this toward somewhere faaaar away, pull the trigger, and watch the world burn beneath the wrath of a new, short lived star. Actually, probably not a good idea to look directly at it. Unconventional (Note: Field generators are devices which allow their users to manipulate certain physical constants within a defined area. The area and amplitude of manipulation can be varied, but greater sizes and magnitudes require greater mental capacity. Heating an area the size of a basketball is relatively easy, but manipulating the vectors of a few hundred pieces of shrapnel in a 10 meter sphere is gonna take some serious brain power.) Cost | Item Name :Ammo:N/A :Stat Requirement: Dexterity 3 :Description: A monoatomically thin filament of metamaterial stretched across a metal frame and vibrating at a high frequency. Causes molecular breakdown upon contact. Effects vary depending on the material being cut through. Word of warning: try to avoid cutting through volatile substances. :Ammo:N/A :Description: A nuclear charge with an explosive force equal to 1/8 a kiloton of TNT. Can be set for either time delay or remote detonation. Good for making large holes in thick walls or large chunks of thick enemies. : Ammo: N/A : Description: Is nuclear devastation for some reason too spicy for your tastes? Are you rightly afraid of being obliterated by your own careless use of 1/8th kiloton charges? Well, Aster-Ex is the explosive for you! Designed for use in space (cracking rocks and all that), easy to shape, very reliable and inexpensive, Aster-Ex distributes its energy uniformly, relatively predictably and without threat of vaporization. Described as a slower, more pushing type of high explosive, it is rather good for a great many needs, including fragmentation explosives. 2 tokens gets you a kilo of Aster-Ex with a short-range detonator, add a token on top of that to upgrade to the long-range detonator! Truly, the perfect solution for all of your controlled demolition needs. : Ammo: 1 grenade per 2 tokens. : Description: Most complex electronic equipment is insulated against EMP, since that happens to be a pretty glaring weakness for electronic equipment. Some things, however, are not. It is with this in mind (along with prayer) that you may huck one of these at something fierce and electrical standing in your way. :Ammo: Battery good for 50 uses. Extra batteries are 1 token each. :Description: It looks like a glove! It hits like a rocket propelled semi-truck! This thing amplifies the kinetic force from your blows by up to a square of the original force without increasing the reactive force felt by the user. May not seem like much, but when 3000 newtons becomes 9000000 newtons you'll gain a new respect for exponential growth. Warning: Do not scratch your nose. :Ammo: Battery good for 20 uses. Extra batteries are 3 token each. :Stat Requirement: 5 intelligence :Description: Named more for it's effects then the actual mechanism of interaction-something about increasing intermolecular vibration-but the net result is that it makes things hot. You can heat a cup of coffee, melt steel like butter, or boil a man's brain in his skull. :Ammo: Battery good for 1 minute. Extra batteries are 3 token each. :Stat Requirement: 8 Dexterity :Description: For copyright reasons we're not allowed to give you any sort of “Laser sword”, but we've done one better; we've made a sword out of lightning. Basically a miniaturized Tesla Arc, firing arcs a few thousand times a second, with the arcs contained within a protective field. It doesn't so much cut as burn, electrocute, melt and generally vaporize anything it touches. Try not to trip while carrying it. : Ammo: N/A : Stat Requirement: Unknown. Likely more than 3 Dexterity. : Description: Basically, it's a monoatomic razor stretched out to around three feet long. It has all the disadvantages of the monorazor, with the only real advantage being that it can cut much larger things due to it's length; Rather than merely chopping limbs off, this weapon is perfectly capable of bisecting a man, or cutting through a support pillar. Used correctly, it's even capable of severing a battlesuit's limbs. : Ammo: Batteries for electrical discharge (good for 20 shocks), solution tank for wires (duration varies depending on usage) - 1 token for each type of ammo needed. Alternatively, a 3 token belt generator and capacitor can be used to circumvent need for batteries. : Stat Requirement: 15 Dexterity : Description: They're gloves that construct (it has tiny microfiber smartwire assemblers in each finger, you see) and shoot electrical wires that nonlethally incapacitate organic targets, if you're into that sort of thing. You can control the wires with flicks of the wrist and fingers, and do electrical lasso tricks on already non-moving targets (moving targets would be a bit tricky)! Takes a lot of skill to use, but it's real impressive-looking, nonlethal, fun to brag about later and also inspired by an altogether more lethal form of crowd control used by Arbiters of Peace. What more could you want, really? :Ammo:N/A :Description: It's an awful lot like the 1/8th kiloton charge, but eight times as powerful. Set for time or remote detonation, press button, duck. :Ammo: Battery good for 20 uses. Extra batteries are 3 token each. :Stat: requirement: 8 intelligence :Description: Allows for the manipulation, destruction and creation of magnetic fields, and as such the manipulation of anything susceptible to magnetism. Useful for hanging your less intelligent squadmate's crayon drawings from the fridge or crushing a helmet like a grape. :Ammo: N/A :Description: Hey, guess what? It's a bomb. Hey, guess what again; it's ten times as powerful as the kiloton charge. Hey guess what again again; don't stick it up your nose. :Ammo: Battery good for 20 uses. Extra batteries are 3 token each. :Stat Requirement: 12 Intelligence :Description: This thing in a particularly nasty piece of work. Suits can be built to protect from heat, radiation, projectiles both mundane and exotic, and just about anything else, but gravity is different story. Few enemies have personal gravity projectors to protect them from being crushed flat on a whim, and even if they do, it won't protect them from the 10 ton boulders you can toss around with this. :Ammo: Battery good for 20 uses. Extra batteries are 3 token each. :Stat Requirement: 15 Intelligence :Description: This device allows the user to manipulate the vectors of objects, from atomic particles to 100 ton chucks of flaming metal. Try not to accidentally accelerate all the blood in your body out your eyes. :Ammo:N/A :Description: Honestly if you need this described to you, you probably shouldn't be allowed to use it. Stand well back. :Ammo:Battery good for 30 uses. Extra batteries are 3 token each. :Stat Requirement 17 Intelligence :Description: a very specifically modified field manipulator that allows the user to absorb, store and redirect kinetic energy. Detonate a grenade in your hand, absorb the force and use it to knock down a door: catch a piece of high speed shrapnel and use the absorbed force to fire pebbles like machinegun bullets;have a squad mate beat you in the face with a hammer and use that kinetic force to mix batter for your dear sweet mother's birthday cake. The possibilities are endless! :Ammo: Battery good for 20 uses. Extra Batteries are 3 token each. :Stat Requirement: 20 intelligence :Description: This little chunk of high science can do everything the other field manipulators can do and it can do them better. It's immensely powerful but the algorithms it uses to operate are so complex that it will take a veritable genius to even use it. Exotic Weapons (Regardless of what your local phone psychic has told you, humans do not have psychic powers. Psychokinetic amps are basically just modified field manipulators for more specific purposes. Rather than require the user to control things manually through the use of complex algorithms, psychokinetic amps are implanted directly into the user's brain and controlled via thought. Rather than circuitry, the amp uses the neural networks of the user to do the calculations; as you would expect, having parts of your brain subjugated in order to solve complex physics equations makes it rather hard to focus and function normally without a lot of willpower. Note: Amps are mostly safe but are prone to occasional bouts of...feedback...when the user pushes them beyond his own capabilities.) Remember, amps and decompensators take up a brain slot. Each character has three brain slots. Of course, you can always sell an old amp or decompensator and install a new one. That means you can also rip an amp out of the brain of a dead teammate and sell that to the Armory Master... but who would do that? Cost | Item Name :Ammo:N/A :Stat requirement:Willpower 3 :Description: Pretty much identical to the Microwave Field Manipulator; lets the user heat things by means of increasing intermolecular vibration. Users inevitably acquire the moniker of “Carrie” for reasons I'm not aware of. :Ammo:N/A :Description: Replaces your old seeing-balls with new, high tech, electronic ones. New vision filters include: Infrared, x-ray, motion tracking, 2-10X zoom, and radiation scanning. Also, it gives you creepy, unblinking, solid black eyes. Just a heads up. :Ammo:N/A :Stat Requirement: Willpower 8 :Description: A hybrid of vector and gravity field manipulators, lets the user manipulate solid matter. Useful for tearing the limbs off alien jerks or playing checkers from 40 feet away. The heavier or faster moving something is, the harder it is to control and the more concentration it will take. Precise control will also take more effort. :Ammo: N/A :Special: :*+1 to conventional weapons. :*+1 to rolls having to do with using your arms. :*Bonus does not apply when inside an exoskeleton or similar. :Description: A synthetic prosthetic grown using electroreactive semi-organics and...that's all going right over your head huh? It's a robot arm. You can use it to replace an arm you carelessly misplaced or one you just don't like. Unlike your squishy, imperfect limbs, this limb will never tire or waiver, making precise shots easier. Any spacesuits you use will be modified to allow the arm to be kept outside the suit. :Ammo:N/A :Special: :*+1 to rolls having to do with running, jumping, dodging or otherwise using your legs. :*Bonus does not apply when inside an exoskeleton or similar. :Description: It's like a syth-arm, but a leg. It's used for leg things and leg stuff. An adherence to modular design means that the legs and arms are actually interchangeable. This is not recommended. :Ammo: 5 token bag refill :Special: :*Effective only in environments that allow the transference of sound. :*Requires exposure to minimum levels of light to remain active. :Description: A weapon created using information gleaned from data collected in the Samsonite abyss. A combination of a large backpack container filled with lab modified "Sand" creatures and an arm mounted sonic device to control them. The Sand can act either as a mass of particles or form together into simple shapes. However, unlike the true sand of the Abyss, once it forms a hardened shape, it is stuck like that. :Ammo:N/A :Special: :*Injuries heal without complication and never miss a mission due to recovery. :Description: A lot of people, upon hearing that they've been genetically enhanced to have superhuman healing capabilities, will immediately do something foolish. This could mean anything from reckless behavior to shooting themselves in the foot. Just to be clear to those of you who have read too many comic books: This makes you heal faster and better than a normal person, it does not let you regenerate limbs or heal fatal wounds nearly instantly. A bit of shrapnel through the brain/heart/lung/spine will still ruin the last few for a sseconds of your life. :Ammo:N/A :Stat Requirement: 12 Willpower 8 Charisma :Description: This is basically a field manipulator tuned specifically to interact with the neural tissue of most known xenobiological archetypes. This lets the user manipulate the neurochemistry of enemies, implanting suggestions,memories, emotions and other such neurological phenomena. It also allows the user to tap into and experience the memories and emotions of said enemies. Useful for subtly convincing your enemies to shoot each other or learning the layout of an area using the memories of its protectors. Something to keep in mind: In order for this Amp to allow the user to access the memories and emotions of a target, it temporarily converts sections of the user's brain into replicas of the target's. This process is usually safe, but the weak willed my experience a feedback effect and have their original neurochemistry overridden. :Ammo:N/A :Stat Requirement: 12 Willpower :Description:Identical to the Gravity Field Manipulator but in Psychokinetic Amplifier form. Allows the user to manipulate gravity. :Ammo:N/A :Special: :*Traumatic injuries no longer cause pain, shock or bleeding. :Description: This gene therapy causes the body to deal with traumatic injuries in a new way, through the use of internal partitioning membranes which effectively sever all fluid and chemical transmissions to and from the damaged area. Effectively, the damaged part is severed from the body without actually being cut away. You'll still have to drag that broken leg, but at least it won't hurt. :Ammo:N/A :Special: :*Gives the patient one chance to reroll a 2 or lower. :Description: Nerves are nice and all but why transmit those neuroimpulses using something so slow as chemical reactions when you can use pseudo-organic fiberoptics to do it at the speed of light! Greatly increases reaction speed, so now you can execute your poorly reasoned plans all the quicker! There's the small matter of us having to tear your spine out and replace it, but I'm sure you'll agree that it's worth it. :Ammo:N/A :Stat requirement: 15 Willpower 12 Charisma :Description: An upgraded version of the Neural Connector that allows the user to freely manipulate the body chemistry of the target. A boring man would simply stop the target's heart or melt their brain, while a clever man could hijack an alien's body and pilot it around or even completely rewrite their brains and turn them into passive drones. Feedback with this Amp tends to have rather messy results. :Ammo:N/A :Stat requirement: Willpower 15 :Description: A piece of technology made possible by technology recovered by Mason and Ivan. Allows the user to freely manipulate the organic tissue of most known lifeforms, including themselves. Such manipulation is subject to the law of the conservation of mass, so don't try to grow an extra arm unless you want to end up sucking 1 arm's worth of carbon out of the rest of your body. Then again, if you were to get some flesh from somewhere else... :Ammo:N/A :Stat Requirement: 17 Willpower :Description: You could probably guess this, but it's identical to the Vector Field Manipulator. Lets the user manipulate the vectors of anything from atomic particles to large chunks of homicidal metal. :Ammo: N/A :Stat Requirement: 20 Willpower :Description: By tearing atomic structures down to their component particles and then rearranging them this Amp allows the user to literally transform one configuration of matter into another. Need half a pound of C-4? Convert a rock! Need a wrench? Convert a rock! Need to halt the advances of a forty foot tall xeno? Convert its brain into a rock! Alternately, convert its brain into a 10 kiloton charge to confuse and vaporize it's friends. Keep in mind that this thing is gonna need a lot of gray matter to function, so don't go using too much or you may end up converting your own brain into a rock. :Ammo:N/A :Special: :*+1 to all strength, dexterity and endurance rolls. :*Simultaneous effects of: :** Synth-arm(+1 to conventional weapons rolls and other rolls having to do with your arms) :** Synth-leg(+1 to dodge and movement rolls) :** CamEyes :** Neurophotonic Spinal Column(1 chance to reroll a 2 or lower) :Description: Would you put your brain in a robot body? Hell yes you'd put your brain in a robot body. Why replace bits and pieces of that tired organic shell when you can just do away with the whole thing in one go? No more space suits, no more bleeding to death from every little bullet, no more explosive decompression, no more pain! So you'll never feel the warmth in another person's touch never again and be trapped as a slowly decaying, practically vestigial organic part within a metal tomb. So what? Robot body! Auxiliary systems Cost | Item Name :Ammo:N/A :Description: A very simple thing, it's basically a light spacesuit with a hard metal fishbowl helmet. Has very good insulating properties (protects against heat, vacuum) but no armor whatsoever. Comes equipped with some basic tools and gadgets. So, it's not that great, but at least it keeps the void out. :Ammo:N/A :Description: A small, single use drone and control pad. Little more than a propulsion system with a camera attached; designed for scouting and reconnaissance. These things have the durability of a cardboard box but they're fast and their camera lets you get a good look at things till the drone is inevitably downed by automatic turrets or a stiff breeze. :Ammo: Canister good for 10 minutes. Extra Canisters are 1 token each. :Description: A powerful chemical laser with an extremely short diffusion range. Great for cutting through walls, floors or other pesky barriers between you and your goal. :Ammo:N/A :Description: An improved version of the standard issue Mk I suit. Generally streamlined and less bulky, it also includes a trauma apprehension system to drastically increase the survivability of the user. Strategically placed airtight irises close to halt suit decompression and sever damaged tissue while internal systems cauterize injuries and administer a wide variety of drugs to do anything from numb pain to put the user into a death like state to survive fatal injuries while waiting for extraction. Long story short, this thing will will keep you alive, even if it has to lop off all your limbs to do it. :Ammo: 10 jump rocket charges :Description: Simple design, just a cluster of rockets you strap to the back of your suit. Not enough to let you fly, but it will give you a 20 meter vertical leap in normal gravity. :Ammo:N/A :Special: :*+1 to strength rolls :*+1 to endurance rolls. :Description:Not much more than a framework of metal and actuators hooked up to the negative feedback system. Amplifies the strength of the user but does not provide any sort of protection (except for the metal beams near your arms and legs). Oh and it has a nasty habit of malfunctioning and twisting limbs at odd angles if it's control computer is damaged. : Variants which are cheaper but less powerful are available. Check it's own page. :Ammo: Rocket Pods good for 40 kilometers. :Description: Though it's called a rocket bike, it more closely resembles a rocket armchair: a single bucket seat surrounded by a metal skeleton onto which dozens of directional rocked pods are mounted. Fast and extremity agile, this system allows a single person to zip across the battlefield at high speeds as well as fly high above it, offering information, directing troop movements or sniping from a half mile up. The downside of this being that the machine lacks any sort of armor or protective systems, leaving both it and it's pilot completely exposed. Has a habit of becoming violently unpredictable when damaged. :Ammo: 10 Drones. Extra ammo: N/A :Special: :*Single use: This weapon can not be reloaded. :Description: A pallet of softball sized drones and a control pad for them.mEach drone is equipped with a relatively low power laser, a camera and a computer just smart enough to carry out simple orders. Can be deployed one at a time, all at once or anything in between. Useful for a number of situations, from scouting to backing up full fledged assaults, but don't expect to win a battle with them alone. :Ammo: Rocket pods good for 20 kilometers. :Special: :*+1 to strength rolls :*+1 to endurance rolls :*+1 to movement rolls (dodging, etc). :*Buzz Mode (Secret Feature): "buzz" a few inches off the ground, using little fuel but allowing fast movement; basically a low-altitude hover mode. :*Motion Tracker (Secret Feature): like it says on the tin, the HUD tracks motion through colored afterimages; on the bad side, vigorous movement on your part or any environmental "noise" (such as buffeting winds filled with particles) will make it useless. :*Enhanced Movement Mode (Secret Feature): +1 to strength and dexterity, but drains fuel like crazy. :Description:Take a Mk II suit, equip it with an exoskeleton strength augmentation system, a dozen different small maneuvering rockets and two large articulated “wing” rocket pods and you've got the Mk III suit. The pinnacle of traditional suit design, it grants the user enhanced strength, endurance and speed, and allows them to fly above the battlefield with a level of maneuverability that outshines even a rocket bike. :Extra Info: Secret features need to be found out IC somehow (Aux/Int rolls or asking around). Its max speed is 500 miles per hour, but if you decide to fly that fast you're rolling Aux to control your flight. 100mph is the maximum "safe" (not rolling to avoid splatting yourself against a wall) speed. Avoid damage to the MkIII's rocket pods or you might fight yourself on fire at best or exploded into bite-sized chunks at worst since they contain the fuel they burn. :Ammo:50 round magazine :Special: :*Computer Controlled: This weapon will fight on it's own (NPC). :Description: A coil gun (rapid fire gauss cannon) on a quadrupedal robotic mount, equipped with an array of sensors and a rudimentary AI. Deployed in the field and mostly used to guard the interior of buildings or provide supporting fire. They're smart enough to patrol an area or follow a man around but that's about it. Still, if you need a mobile, high caliber rifle with the intelligence of a clever dog, this will fill that need. :Ammo: Fuel good for 100 kilometers. :Description: Affectionately labeled the “Tin can”, this thing is a mobile bunker on rocket pods. Designed to bulldoze it's way through defenses at high speeds, it's often used to blitz through automated anti-personnel defenses and ram straight into target structures, allowing it's 5 occupants to storm guarded compounds without having to deal with the outer defenses. Provides protection from most low to medium power weapons, but don't expect it to shrug off a 10 kiloton charge. :Ammo: 10 Jump rocket charges, can be customized before purchase. :Special: :*+1 to strength and endurance rolls. :Description: The Battle Suit is basically a Mk III suit but much more heavily armored and less maneuverable. It's equipped with jump rocket system to help with clearing large jumps, but it lacks the flight capabilities of the Mk III. It makes up for this by being substantially more durable, turning its wearer into a walking tank. Don't expect it to make you untouchable though. I mean, come on, marine, do you want to live forever? :Ammo: 50 rounds for Coilgun, 10 minute battery for Tesla Sabre. Can be customized before purchase. :Special: :*+1 to all rolls :*Extra +1 to Strength and Endurance rolls :*Same effects as CamEyes :Description: This isn't your ordinary exosuit, this is the thing of legend, reserved for generals and war heroes. Standing 5 meters tall, cloaked in heavy plate armor over pseudo-organic synthflesh and armed with a built in Coilgun (rapid fire gauss cannon), Gravity Manipulator Psychokinetic Amplifier, and Tesla Sabre, this walking embodiment of war amplifies every aspect of the pilot from the physical to the mental. It also requires the user to be semi-permanently entombed in a casket of CFC's with the majority of their nervous system slaved to the suit's systems, an organic controller wrapped within a nearly unstoppable machine of war. Medical Tech Cost | Item Name :Ammo: Single use :Description: A capsule of anti-shock medication designed to be slotted into a suit's med intake port and injected by the suit itself. :Ammo: Single use :Description: A capsule of pain numbing medication designed to be slotted into a suit's med intake port and injected by the suit itself. :Ammo: Single use :Description: A capsule of anti-bleeding medication designed to be slotted into a suit's med intake port and injected by the suit itself. :Ammo: 3 uses :Description: Allows the user to fix any number of minor suit malfunctions or simple injuries. Not effective for major failures, organic or artificial, but for small fixes it's got everything you'll need. :Ammo:Single use :Special: :*+1 to rolls of a specific stat for 5 turns :*-1 to same stat rolls for 6 turns after initial 5. :Description: These cocktails of delicious synthetic performance enhancers come in 6 different flavors, one for each of your stats: Strength stims, endurance stims, etc. You can use up to three to stack their effects, though there may be unintentional side-effects of doing so. :Ammo: Single use, cannot be repacked :Description: A single use, self building, pressurized tent designed to be deployed during a mission in order to provide a relatively safe environment where more complex suit repair and medical aid can be carried out. And when we safe safe, we mean pressurized and filled with breathable gasses, not armored, so don't go deploying it under fire and hiding behind it. :Ammo: 3 uses :Description: It's a lot like the ordinary emergency kit, but more advanced. Used to deal with bigger problems, like broken servos or herniated major organs. Misc Cost | Item Name :Description: Sometimes a man might want a handful of ball bearings or a strip of magnesium or a ...ahem... a video for his special happy alone time. You ask for it and we'll do our best to get it. For a price, of course. :Includes things such as booze, smokes, etc. : Ammo: 1 token gets you 5! : Description: They are throwable. They make smoke. They are cheap. But possibly useful. : Ammo: 1 Token for 3. : Description: With an Effective Kill Radius of about 15 meters, you can't go wrong with these, well, unless you ate it like a pineapple. : Ammo: 1 token gets you 6 canisters. : Description: Originally bought as part of a non-lethal system for Milno's helmet, these canisters contain compressed paralysis gas. Not good at all if your targets are in suits or are otherwise protected, but they remain an option for subduing civilians. : Amount: 1 token gets you one extra pod. : Description: This is the way to enhance your MkIII suit's flying range. Each token gives you an extra small maneuvering rocket pod for the MkIII and since the fuel is stored inside the pods themselves, that grants you roughly 10% more flight time. It also comes at the price of increased explosiveness since you now have extra rocket fuel glued to your back. : Description: A lightweight armour plating that can be applied to MK suits. It is designed to shatter on impact and take the brunt of the force. Works well in conjunction with a Civic Defender's Longcoat. [src] : Stat Requirement: Some Dexterity Required : Description: Basically a set of jumping stilts, these leg brace things use simple mechanics (including weird metallic springy crescents) to basically give you spring-assisted steps. You need to be pretty dexterous to use them without breaking something or falling on your ass, but they do work if you need some way of propelling yourself around faster than your legs will carry! Also, these add about a foot to your total height, so you might not want to use them indoors. : Amount: 3 or 4 tokens to seal all your pods (needs a second check). : Description: If you're worried about your rocket pods going off like the angry mix of a molotov cocktail and a fragmentation grenade upon damage, this upgrade is of your interest. A layer of sealing gel is included into your pods, guaranteeing you only have to worry about friendly fire, the possibility of catastrophic system failure upon damage, aliens, enemy fire, friendly fire, flying monsters, showers of debris, friendly fire... : Amount: 3 tokens for simpler shielding job that encompasses the more vital systems. 4 tokens for a more complete job. : Description: Do you want your MkIII to be EMP-proof? Maybe you don't, but if one of those pulses hits you right in the mug during a mission, you'll only have time for regrets and whining as you plummet towards what's likely to be painful and gory death. : A kit that transforms the gauss rifle into a sniper rifle, changing its very nature dramatically!. Includes bipod, smart-scope and special replacement barrel! But you may want to consult the Armory Master on price. She may have changed it, loveable scamp that she is. Other conversion kits are also available, including a versatility kit (Effect: may change bonuses to 0 short, +1 medium, +1 long) that apparently makes it work by bolt action and more! Consult Armory Master for further information. : Description: A piece of protective clothing resembling a trenchcoat. Reactive armor, soft as silk until hit at high speed, then harder than steel for an instant. Gives decent protection against small arms fire (mostly kinetic projectiles) while not impeding movement, at an affordable price. Does not protect against lasers or other sorts of attacks (at least no more than a piece of cloth does). :Description: A substance that reacts to almost nothing. Good for painting your armour with if you are planning on taking a dive on CIF3. 4 tokens buys enough to coat your armor. : Description: It's a cloak that bends light around you, though the illusion is certainly not perfect. You can move around in it, however, and it's pretty cheap, to boot! : Amount: 5 tokens get you inserts for the entire body; less tokens if you want just for head, torso and other important parts. : Description: Gel padding that lessens impact damage, with no specific data on how efficient they are when it comes to softening impact from bullets. : Description: The Shade Cloak is standard equipment for Urban Executors; it projects a visually-convincing image, allowing Urban Executors to appear to be wearing different styles of clothing. It can also project a different body shape, allowing them to (within reason) appear thin/fat, musclebound/flabby, male/female, etc. when they're not. Usually used in conjunction with the Changling Mask, which alters facial structure and appearance, and which is a separate item. :Description: A thinned down version of battle suit armor, cut to fit on the MK-X Suits. The chest piece can take a military gauss rifle round or up to a minute of sustained laser fire or (probably) several gunpowder-powered weaponry bullets and let you keep going. Unfortunately, it is fairly heavy and equipping the whole set will weigh down a MkIII's exoskeleton enough as to deny it its original strength bonus according to Word of God. The plates' defensive properties have already been tested in the field. : Piece of (dubious) advice: a set composed of chest and back plate plus pelvis and neck armor has good chances of preventing instant death if you have a suit with medical systems to amputate your mangled limbs. Alternatively, buying pieces of half-thickness plate is an option, though it's not guaranteed a chest piece modified in such a way can survive a direct hit from a military-grade gauss round. :Price per Piece: :*3 tokens: Chest Plate, Back plate, Upper Leg :*2 tokens: Pauldrons, Upper Arms, Pelvis Plates, Neck Armor :*1 token: Helmet, Shin Pads, Forearm Plates, Knuckle pads, Knee Guards : Description: They're boots with very weakened kinetic amplifiers installed in them - these allow you to make considerable steps and give you quite a leg up in speed and dodging, although they have a very unfortunate tendency to require sturdy footing, since they are kinetic amplifier boots. They also require a significant amount of fine-tuning to your weight and specifications to make them properly usable, hence the cost. :Description: An automanipulator shield. Automatically manipulates the vector of anything entering it's field at dangerous speeds. Can only operate so quickly, so it will not work well against quick firing weapons or lasers. Will not work on projectiles significantly larger than a softball. Limited charges. :Description: Valuable to those who prefer to be more surgical, decompensators reduce the chances of overshooting with whatever skill they're made for. All of them except the last type provide a 1/3 chance to activate upon rolling an overshot, and are cumulative with decompensators of the same type. Their effects, from cheapest to most expensive, are: :*5: Chance to prevent overshot by preventing you from acting. :*7: Chance to prevent overshot by reducing result to 3, 4, or 5. :*10: Chance to prevent overshot by reducing result to five. :*20: Same as 10, except always works. : Stat Requirement: a herculean build, apparently! Or perhaps an exoskeleton. : Description: a jumpsuit that covers your entire body aside from your head, hands and feet (it does protect the neck). Shrugs off gauss rifle rounds and laser fire like nobody's business, but is pretty heavy on account of the hundreds of little metal plates woven into its structure in a manner that does not interfere with movement. : A portable VR machine that can be worn as a backpack. WARNING: Use causes every enemy in the area to suddenly, and inexplicably, realize where that player is, and that that player bares an uncanny resemblance to the man who killed their father, raped their mother, and set their dog on fire. : Description: Kite shield with battlesuit plate resilience. Light enough to be carried by someone with a MkIII, exactly how heavy it is for unaugmented humans hasn't been tested so far. : Description: Durable, badass-looking and derived from an intimidating piece of hardware, the man-sized Avatar cloak can be useful if you want considerable protection from various nasties as well as relatively free movement, although it does apparently weigh as much as an equivalent cloak of lead. Resists impact from military gauss rounds sustaining no apparent damage. : Description: Allow you to connect your suit to most things. Useful for interacting with things that lack a keyboard or wireless connection. That way, you can ask Steve to hack things for you, through his connection with your suit. Or you can use this to try and hack things yourself, like a real man. :Description: They'll hack pretty much anything, eliminating the need for an AUX roll, but they're single use and sort of expensive. :Ammo:N/A :Description: Various therapies to fiddle with genetics. The ones in this category are generally just stat and skill ones. They are fairly safe, with the worst side effect being that they don't take hold. :Options: :*General stat swapping: +1 to one stat, -1 to another stat. :*Risky Buff: Raise skills with various side effects, usually stranger than just '-1 to something' :**Intuition: Alters your brain to produce the active ingredient in Bluesmoke cigarettes. Completely deadens your emotions (affects how NPC's react, among other things) :**Auxiliary: Rewrites your brain to allow you to more easily understand and utilize the complex system of the world around you. Causes you to have problems with simple things, often overlooking or over complicating simple tasks or objects. (Alters a lot of things, such as descriptions of the world and how tinker 'results' are displayed) :**Medical: Grants you a form of extreme empathy, allowing you to practically feel what the patient does and diagnose and treat them much more efficiently. Must roll a 3 or higher on Will everytime you see someone get hurt or killed, lest you suffer the same pain as them. All psychological, but still. :**Uncon: Two forms of this: Melee and Manipulators. :***Melee: Increases uncon, but gives you a -1 to dex outside combat. :***Manip: Alters your mind in such a way that you begin to think... oddly. :*(I think these are both to rolls, but I'm not sure if it was ever explicitly stated) :Weight:N/A :Description: An very heavy specialty helmet designed for use with unknown and potentially highly dangerous materials. Protects you from all manner of weird shit. Has massively heavy armor plating to protect against anything from physical impact to electrical discharge, and has build-in field manipulators to automatically negate harmful forces. Weighs about 40kg. :Optional features: :*There is a full suit of this. :Ammo:N/A :Description: A fairly heavy helmet designed for E'xtreme '''H'eat and 'P'ressure. It's plates are designed to be nigh incompressible and insanely heat resistant. :Optional features: :*There is a full suit of this. :Ammo:N/A :Description: A heavy helmet designed for high radiation work, made almost entirely of extremely dense, radiation inhibiting material, to keep workmen safe while repairing active reactors. Weighs about 15kg :Optional features: :*There is a full suit of this. :Ammo:N/A :Description: Designed for ultra large machine cities, specifically to allow people to survive great amounts of blunt force trauma from falling from great heights, getting slammed by swinging things, or falling into vats of molten steel. Weighs about 7kg. :Optional features: :*There is a full suit of this. : Description: A power generator provides you with theoretically infinite power at a price, potentially obsoleting batteries for an increase in initial expense. For instance, for a mere 5 tokens you can obtain a weapon-mounted (adds +4 to a weapon's strength requirement) power generator that you can add to any battery-operated weapon (for the Laser Rifle, the generator recharges 10% of its charge every turn, and provides 60 seconds of continuous fire when fully charged) to remove the need for batteries! Infinite energy at your fingertips, you see. Expenses are proportional to power and inversely proportional to size, it seems, and are decided on a case-by-case basis. :Ammo:N/A :Description: A bomb-proof suit, designed specifically to protect against the effects of explosives. The entire chest and lower body of the suit is a single armor plate with no articulation at the waist. The back is similar. The arms are longer than normal and end in heavilty armored mechanical manipulators rather than gloves. The legs have miniature riot shields on the shins, which cover both legs when standing, and form an additional wall in front of the user while sitting. The helmet is essentially a huge chunk of armor sitting on the shoulders of the suit. Prototypes These are prototypes that are still in the testing stage. Once they are 'officially' approved of, they can be added to the regular Armory listing. Cost | Item Name :Ammo: N/A :Description: A Hand Laser modified to a full armored gauntlet, powered by a custom generator and firing along the wrist instead of out of the finger. By using a high-voltage spark gap, is capable of delivering lethal electric shocks in melee, as well as at range when in atmosphere. Activates the laser, the spark gap, or both, with different hand gestures. It was invented by Anton "Blackeye" Chernozorov Mirrsen (specifics subject to change pending review) :Requirements: STR 5 to avoid aiming penalty :Ammo: N/A (Generator, 4 TPU) :Description: It may be built like a miniature Gauss cannon, but in reality this is a bigger, meaner cousin of the classic Laser Rifle. With the help of a particle accelerator and a magnetic vacuum chamber, it gives you more power for its size, and a lot more options to play with. The provided instruction manual has further information on the weapon's functions, and comes in melee-friendly polymer hardcover. :Features: Variable nominal power (1-100%, default 100%), Variable beam focusing (focused beam to 90-degree spread, default focused), Variable beam wavelength, Beam overcharge option :Variable beam wavelength: Choice of five main modes :*Microwave (MW): Scatters through and boils water, electrifies metal. Extra damage to unarmored flesh and electronics. Cannot be overcharged. :*Infrared (IR): Plain laser similar to UV. May affect UV-resistant targets. :*Visible Light (VL): Beam will be visible in any dust or smoke, and will light up the impact area. Can be any color. Otherwise similar to IR and UV. :*Ultraviolet (UV): Plain laser similar to IR. May affect IR-resistant targets. :*X-Ray (XR): Penetrates through flesh, penetrates armor as ionizing radiation, nasty damage to anything not behind three feet of lead. Extends range bracket to Extreme (-2). Can only fire when overcharged. :Overcharge option: The Spektr can fire a charged shot, with over double its maximum standard power, provided the following limitations are observed: ::Before the charged shot, the weapon must be charged for 1 turn, and can't be fired on the same turn. ::On the next turn after charging, the weapon '''must be fired, otherwise it will melt down. ::Immediately after firing the overcharge, the weapon is considered "hot" until allowed to cool for 1 turn. ::While the weapon is "hot", there is a 50% chance of meltdown every time it is fired or charged. ::"Meltdown" results in the weapon firing a shot spontaneously, suffering permanent damage in the process. It can fire either forward, suffering damage that results in loss of overcharge function, or backward, completely burning out and potentially injuring the user. Developed by Anton Chernozorov. :Ammo: Single Can :Description: This innovative (some might say crazy) substance is based on adapted human stem cells. Once it enters the body, it comes to the closest organic tissue breach and quickly repairs it, allowing you to skip downtime and return to getting injured as soon as you want. Regenerates perfectly normal human flesh, up to fixing mild/moderate injuries, no prior modifications required. May possibly not work on monsters, genemodified humans, the Doctor's pet projects. Warning: does not grow organs right, so don't expect to replace your dead lungs with it and be able to breath. Excessive use may cause cancer. It was invented by Dr. Maurice Sanctor Nikitian. : Ammo: Drum Magazine with detonator, 30 rounds. 1 token for an empty magazine, 2 token for conventional, 3 token for ClF3 : Description: A machine gun that uses electronically triggered, explosively propelled rounds. It can be fired both by the user and by other people via wristpad. A camera scope and balljoint stand can be attached, allowing it to be remotely aimed via wristpad. Remote detonators may be inserted into magazines allowing all rounds to be fired at once, making them act like claymore mines. Magazines may be stuck to objects. ClF3 rounds create clouds of poisonous fumes and fire. It was invented by Victor Nox Empiricist :Ammo: Laser N/A, Tesla Saber Battery good for 1 minute. Extra batteries are 3 token each. :Stat Requirement: Dexterity 3 for the bayonet? :Description: Standard Laser Rifle modified to feed off a generator, with a standard Tesla Saber attached in a bayonet configuration. The combination allows both continuous laser rifle fire and melee combat with the saber, but in the presence of an atmosphere - any atmosphere - triggering both at once causes electricity from the saber to jump into the plasma trail left by the laser, creating an artificial directed lightning - an electrolaser. It was invented by Anton "Blackeye" Chernozorov Mirrsen (specifics subject to change pending review) :Requirements: STR 10 :Ammo: N/A (Generator, 8 TPU) :Description: What looks like a V12 engine block mated with a gauss cannon is actually a new, heavier brother to the Cutting Laser. Delivering much more power to the target, and much more options to play with, this weapon is quite packed with industrial-strength science. The provided instruction manual has further information on the weapon's functions, and comes in melee-friendly polymer hardcover. :Features: Variable nominal power (1-100%, default 100%), Variable beam focusing (focused beam to 90-degree spread, default focused), Variable beam wavelength, Beam overcharge option :Variable beam wavelength: Choice of five main modes :*Microwave (MW): Scatters through and boils water, electrifies metal. Extra damage to unarmored flesh and electronics. Cannot be overcharged. :*Infrared (IR): Plain laser similar to UV. May affect UV-resistant targets. :*Visible Light (VL): Beam will be visible in any dust or smoke, and will light up the impact area. Can be any color. Otherwise similar to IR and UV. :*Ultraviolet (UV): Plain laser similar to IR. May affect IR-resistant targets. :*X-Ray (XR): Penetrates through flesh, penetrates armor as ionizing radiation, nasty damage to anything not behind ten tons of Battlesuit. Improves Extreme range bracket to (-1). Can only fire when overcharged. :Overcharge option: The Raduga can fire a devastating charged shot, with over double its maximum standard power, provided the following limitations are observed: ::Before the charged shot, the weapon must be charged for 1 turn, and can't be fired on the same turn. ::On the next turn after charging, the weapon must be fired, otherwise it will melt down. ::Immediately after firing the overcharge, the weapon is considered "hot" until allowed to cool for 1 turn. ::While the weapon is "hot", there is a 50% chance of meltdown every time it is fired or charged. ::"Meltdown" results in the weapon firing a shot spontaneously, suffering permanent damage in the process. It can fire either forward, suffering damage that results in loss of overcharge function, or backward, completely burning out and potentially injuring the user. Developed by Anton Chernozorov. (specifics subject to change pending review) :Requirements: Synthflesh body or full-power exoskeleton assist (Mk3 and up) :Ammo: Coldplates for compressed shot: Double-pack for 3 token (2 shots); N/A for regular shot. (custom power supply) :Firing rate limit: Once per minute : :Description: In traditional Blackeye fashion, the weapon is bulky and very heavy. So much so that a typical human can't hope to lift it well enough to aim without power assist. What looks like a rounded engine block entangled in a web of piping forms the barrel of the gun, and the rest of it is connected by a thick cluster of flexible insulated hoses to a backpack attachment. Originally based on the High Energy Projector, the Zarya utilizes some clever, if blunt, mechanics to compress its wide beam into a very damaging, focused lance of force. : :Features: Three firing modes. Standard shot, Compressed shot, Final shot. :* Standard shot: Exactly like the High-Energy Projector. Beam width 2 meters, range of maybe a hundred meters before the beam breaks up. Can be used without expending coldplate ammo. :* Compressed shot: Beam width of half a meter. Massive increase in effective range and penetration power. Uses up a coldplate. Firing without a coldplate is possible, but weapon will be rendered completely inoperable afterward. :* Final shot: Beam width of just under a foot. Extreme range, double the penetration power of compressed shot. If used with a coldplate, weapon is rendered completely inoperable after shooting. If used without a coldplate, weapon spectacularly explodes into molten fragments during the shot. Developed by Anton Chernozorov. Category:Game